


feathers & treasure

by neopuff



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: Prompts/requests sent on tumblr. A lot of Scrooge/Goldie content, with random other ships sprinkled in.





	1. dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You’re my fake husband now, so deal with it" with Scrooge/Goldie.

“You _said_ you wanted to help me.”

“I just thought helpin’ you would be a wee bit different, is all.”

Goldie scoffed and finished tying his bow tie for him before walking back to the bathroom. “You’re my fake husband now, so deal with it.”

He sighed and stared at his face in the mirror. It wouldn’t have to be fake if she hadn’t rejected his proposal years earlier. But really, this is what he got for saying _“yes”_ to her without knowing what she needed help with.

As she came back and stood next to him, Scrooge didn’t regret his decision. They always looked perfect next to each other - tonight was no different. Goldie in her favorite red dress gave him a red tie and cummerbund to match. She said he couldn’t wear his top hat “ _in case someone recognizes you,”_ to which he was tempted to ask why she didn’t just bring someone less famous. Though…he was pretty confident he knew the answer to that.

She was brushing imaginary dust off her dress when he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “You look beautiful, O’Gilt.”

Goldie smirked. “Try to call me Goldie when we’re on the dance floor, alright, _Sweetie?_ ”

He put his hands on her shoulders and laid his forehead against the back of her head. “What are you gonna do with yer hair?”

“Just a quick bun,” she mumbled, applying her mascara and enjoying the light physical attention he was giving her. “I know you like it down, but it’s easier for me when it’s out of the way.”

“Hmmm…” He moved his head and dug his beak into her feathers – preening for a few moments before backing off to the bathroom.

Goldie smiled and grabbed her hair tie and a few bobby pins off the table. She knew playing house always made Scrooge act domestic – but it was impossible to pretend she didn’t enjoy it. There was an odd thrill that came with the idea of being together permanently and publicly after all these years of short, hidden meet-ups. A natural transition, some would say. But she loved her life as it was and didn’t plan on retiring to his mansion anytime soon.

When he came back into the room, she was all ready to go. And his heart felt hollow as he thought about all the investor’s meetings and McDuck Industry parties he’d be going to dateless in the coming years. Perhaps he should leave invitations in their old cabin, just in case she came across them with enough time to join him.

“Ready?” Goldie said as she stood in front of him and laid her hands on his shoulders.

“ _I’ve_ been waitin’ for you,” he responded, grabbing onto her waist. “You still haven’t told me what you’re after.”

“That’s true, I haven’t.” Goldie leaned forward and pressed her beak against his for a quick moment. “Don’t worry about it, _Hubby_ – all you need to do is look pretty and keep an arm around me.”

Scrooge smiled and tapped his fingers against her dress. “I think I can handle that.”

* * *

(ok that’s all I got but i also wrote this snippet cuz it made me laugh)

“You’re very lovestruck tonight, Scroogey… Can’t you keep it in your pants ‘til we get back to the room, at least?”

He frowned at her, clearly hurt, but didn’t stop dancing. “…well, I’m not wearin’ -”

“Oh, God - it was a _joke_ , Scroogey. C’mon, lighten up!” She took a song change as an opportunity to move her arms up around his neck. “My treasure has yet to arrive, so we can keep having fun until it does.”


	2. 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I have to live with what I’ve done" with Scrooge, Goldie, and Dickie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Scrooge and Goldie rescue Dickie from a kidnapping perpetrated by some enemy of Goldie.

“Goldie, would you just tell me what happened?”

“What do you want me to say? She’s safe now, so- so you can go back home!”

“They called her your _granddaughter!_ ”

“ _And?”_

“Is…is she…” He paused to unclench his fist. “Who’s her grand _father_?”

She huffed out a breath and closed her eyes. “What does it matter? She’s already living on her own. She doesn’t need more family to put her in danger.”

“If she’s already in danger, she could use more family to protect her.” Scrooge kept wanting to reach out and grab her arm, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. “It doesnae even matter if she’s mine…if-…if she your family, then she’s my family.”

Scrooge jumped as Goldie suddenly let out a loud, guttural groan and lowered her forehead against the couch. “Of _course_ you’d say that. Of _course!_ ”

He frowned. “Goldie-“

She spun around and poked an angry finger into his chest. “I was handling it, alright?! For years and years and _years_ , I’ve been there! And I’ve been careful and cautious and I made sure to background check her roommates and I’m paying for school and I was _handling it!_ ”

Exhausted, Goldie stepped back and sat down on the edge of the couch, falling back. “Then this happens and I thought I could handle this, too.”

Scrooge walked around the couch and stared down at her face. “It’s nae a crime to need help, Goldie. You know I’ll always be there when you need me.”

She sat up to let Scrooge sit down next to her – laying back down so her head was on his lap. “…I should’ve been there for her mother, too. But I wasn’t. And now she’s gone and I have to live with what I’ve done, but I can’t just…I can’t just move on.”

Scrooge ran his fingers through her hair and stared off into the corner of the room. He never expected this day to end with him sitting in the living room of an unfamiliar Calisota State dorm, but hey – that was just part of being Scrooge McDuck. You never knew where you’d end up.

“It’s startin’ to feel like you’ve lived a whole other, secret life.”

She sighed and closed her eyes again. “It wasn’t a secret, it just never came up.”

“You know everything about _my_ family.”

“Let’s be honest, here, Scroogey.” She sat up again to look him in the eyes. “How much about your family did you actually _tell_ me? I learned most of it from newspaper articles on your oh-so-famous life.”

He stayed silent and turned away. “…I told you about Della.”

Goldie sighed and brought a hand up to rest against his whiskers. “Scrooge, this isn’t like that.”

He swatted her hand away. “Someone you care about was hurt because of you. How is this any different?”

She stared at him for a few more seconds before adjusting her posture and leaning normally against the back of the couch. This was not how she expected this day to go either.

She inhaled, then exhaled with a big sigh.

“…Dickie’s mother was the only Dawson orphan still alive when I went back in 1908. She was ten years old and on the brink of death and I took her to your cabin and got her some food and water.”

Scrooge didn’t move an inch.

“She said her name was Lucia and she absolutely hated when I tried to call her Lucy,” Goldie chuckled as she spoke. “And I did such a poor job of taking care of her. When she got her strength back up, she moved back down to Dawson to start working and earning for herself. And I’d come down to chat or take her with me on adventures.”

He had an eyebrow raised – a few questions clearly on his mind. Goldie had a feeling she knew exactly which ones: _how did I not know about this?_ and _how was this girl’s mother born in 1899?_

“Some of those missions would be a little bit…supernatural. I’d take her to other dimensions and show her what the world has to offer. I didn’t keep up with her life so I didn’t know what she wanted or if she had kids or a boyfriend or _anything._ I just…had a little partner to take with me sometimes. Made treasure hunting easier when she got into her 20s.”

She had closed her eyes and was clearly lost in the memories. Scrooge felt a pang of familiarity, knowing he’d had the same look on his face whenever he was thinking of the Klondike.

“…but I got cocky. Tried to steal a chronal scepter from Dimension 79. Have you been there?”

“…not yet.”

“It’s absolutely beautiful. But I can’t go back, as you can imagine. Guards fired at me, and she just…she pushed me out of the way. No one besides you and her have ever done something like that for me. And it…and then she was gone.”

He paused for a moment. “Dead?”

Goldie sighed and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. “Not immediately. She was shot forward in time…and every hundred hours or so, she’d get shot somewhere else. I saw her again in 1953, after thinking she was dead for twenty years.”

“…Goldie, I-“

“And she was _pregnant!_ I guess she’d decided to do whatever she wanted since she only had a short time in each place! Can’t blame her for that. We didn’t have a lot of time to talk, y’know? She just told me what city she planned to have the baby in and what names she was thinking of. No idea what year. Could’ve been in 1600 where I couldn’t get to her. Could’ve been in 3050! We were lucky that it happened in 1995. We were so, _so_ lucky.”

He wasn’t used to Goldie talking this much. She was really lost in the memories – and Scrooge wondered briefly if this was the first time she’d said any of this out loud. Did Dickie even know about it?

“Where is Lucia now?”

“Dead.”

“…I'm sorry.”

“I don’t even know how or why she died – I just know it was in May of 1960. She could’ve been an old woman. Maybe she got shot or hit by a car. The obituary I found didn’t say. Just that she was survived by her daughter, Dixie Duck. Who wasn’t even born yet! But who checks for that, right?”

“Dixie?”

“Yeah, I tried it for a few years but Dickie hated it. So…Dickie it is.”

“I…I get why you didnae tell me about this. And I’m not… _alright,_ maybe I would’ve liked to be a part of Lucia’s life, but…at least now I can be a part of your granddaughter’s.” He reached forward and laid a hand on Goldie’s.

She turned towards him and smiled in a way that Scrooge felt was still very sad. “…I think that’d be good for her, actually.”

Scrooge put a hand on her cheek. “You shouldn’t have had to go through that alone.”

“But I did. And it’s fine,” Goldie mumbled. “Lucia’s the one whose life was ruined. She never even had the chance to meet her daughter.”

“Maybe they’ll meet sometime in the future?” He brought his other hand to her other cheek and felt his heart swell. Though Goldie was already putting up a calm front, the emotional vulnerability she’d just displayed was more than he’d seen from her in a long time.

“…I guess that’s always possible…” Goldie closed her eyes as Scrooge pulled their beaks close together. It was just a short moment of passion that ended with them staring into each other’s eyes.

“Scrooge-“

_“Granny?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, check out my fic What's Owed, which includes an updated version of this story.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999448


	3. that's what she said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I didn't mean it like that! Stop making everything I say dirty!” with Scrooge/Goldie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place over many, many years.

“You need to grab on tighter! Donnae let go no matter how wet it is!”

Goldie laughed as Scrooge pulled on the rope, laying her down next to him at the top of the cliff. The rain beat against her face as she tried to stop.

“I donnae see what’s so funny about you almost fallin’ to yer death, O’Gilt!”

* * *

“It’s too hot…I donnae think I can do this all day.”

Goldie snorted and put a hand over her mouth to try and calm herself down. If she laughed too much, she’d end up needing to drink more, and in this dry desert they were wandering through, they needed to ration their water.

“What’s so funny? You want me to pass out?”

* * *

“I’ve already taken care of Duckworth and Quackfaster. I suppose you should come next, but…do you really deserve it?”

Goldie paused for a moment before starting to chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Y’know, I’ve figured it out! When you start laughin’ randomly, you’re just…interpreting my words inappropriately, aren’t you?”

“Oh, Scroogey, it’s not my fault! You just love to talk dirty to me all the time.”

He sighed. “Do you want a Christmas present this year or not?”

* * *

“Look, I’m sorry, alright?”

“An apology? “ Scrooge gasped. “Last time I got one of those from you, we were still so young and new to each other. You sure know how to make me feel like a young man again.”

Goldie put a hand over her face, really taking in exactly what Scrooge said, and tried to keep the moment serious. It didn’t last more than a few seconds until she let out a quiet laugh.

“Wha-…no! Damn it, Goldie! I didnae mean it like that! Stop makin’ everything I say dirty!”


	4. last choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You want to go trick or treating? Seriously?” with Gyro and Dickie.

“You want to go trick or treating? Seriously?”

Dickie pouted and leaned onto the desk. “What do you mean? Of course I do! Don’t you?”

“Trick or treating is for children.”

“C’moooon! It’s free candy and dressing up in a fun costume! Why would we stop ourselves from having fun?”

Gyro flipped to the next page in his textbook. “We have different definitions of fun, Dickie.”

“Not always…” She sat next to him and propped her chin up with both hands. “I bet this could be fun for both of us! We could dress up at characters from Star Wars! You like that, right?”

He rolled his eyes and finally looked over at her. “Not all nerds like Star Wars.”

Dickie pouted again and Gyro turned back to his book. “…I prefer Battlestar Galactica.”

She squeaked. “Perfect! I dunno what that is, but we can dress up as characters from that, right?”

Despite himself, he laughed for a moment, but tried to cover it up with a cough. “No, I don’t think- well…no, _no._ Are you really serious about this?”

She leaned right into his personal space. “One. Hundred. Percent.”

“And there’s no one else you can take?”

“Mindy’s visiting her friend Vanilla in another town and Fred and I are kind of not talking right now and that’s making things awkward with a couple other friends so _yeah!”_

Gyro scoffed. “Nice to know I’m your first choice after…literally everyone else.”

“Only ‘cause I was pretty sure you’d say no!”

“Well, for once you were right.”

 _“SO MEEEAAANN!!_ ” Dickie whined and spun around on the lab stool several times before falling over.

“Wha-?! _Dickie!”_ Gyro finally stood up to lean down and pick up the source of his current agitation. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?”

She rubbed her head and laughed. “At least seven or eight!”


	5. collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You'd make the best partner/husband/wife/etc." with Dickie/Loopy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated Loopy to be…an instagrammer/beauty guru. She’s still a pilot, too, but, y'know...a girl's gotta have some hobbies. Here’s a drawing I did to match: https://lettheladylead.tumblr.com/post/181069754280/heres-a-dt17-redesign-for-loopy-and-yea-she-and

“It was so nice of your brother to introduce us!”

Loopy took a sip of her soy caramel macchiato and smiled. “ _Chyeah!_ Launchy is the realest. And I’ve, like, always been a fan of your videos. They’re so genuine and like…I dunno, they’re, like, really funny and stuff.”

Dickie rubbed the back of her neck. “Thanks! I always watch your makeup tutorials before I have to go somewhere fancy!” She laughed awkwardly. “Your Instagram photos always have soooo many likes, it’s crazy!”

“Yeah, I dunno how it happened!” Loopy leaned onto her hand. “It was, like, one day I was just, like, making videos for nobody, and then _boom!_ I started getting emails from ELF and Sappho about getting paid to show off their products.”

Dickie sputtered into her frappuccino. “Wh-…what was that?”

“Oh, right, lol, yeah. I keep forgetting you don’t know this stuff - they’re just makeup brands. One hundred percent vegan…cruelty-free, y’know? I can’t use stuff by companies that, like, hurt little animals or whatever.”

She took a long sip of her drink, hoping she wasn’t blushing. “Right, of course! Th-that makes sense. So, um…yeah, I was thinking we could maybe….do some kind of collab? You could appear in some of my videos-”

“ _Or_ I could give you makeovers!” Loopy gave her new friend a huge smile and reached down into her bag to pull out some eyeliner and blush. “I can, like, see it already! You’re totally a Fall and you’d look _super_ adorably cute with some winged liner, for sure. OhEmGee, one hundred percent _yes,_ Dickie. _Yes._ Let’s do this.”

Dickie blinked a few times, not expecting Loopy’s reaction to be so strong. “Wow, really? I mean, yeah, no, this is perfect! My friend Gyro explained all this cross-promotional stuff to me and it seems like a really good idea. Tap into each other’s markets, kind of.”

“ _Totes._ We could literally make _soooo_ much money if we get this going for the long-term. And honestly, you’d make, like, the _best_ partner.”

“O-oh?” Dickie felt herself blushing again - normally she was just as open about her excitement towards new projects, but something about spending a lot of time in close proximity with _the_ Loopy McQuack was making her nervous. “I think so, too. This’ll be really fun!”

“ _Hells_ yes, Dickie. Now what’s your Insta? I, like, have to add you.” Loopy started typing on her phone. “You can follow my private Insta, too, if you want.”

Dickie nodded a little too fast. “Um, yeah, definitely! I’m, um, it’s…@dickieyeahyeah, spelled just like my BeakTube name. My pics aren’t pretty like yours, so you don’t need to scroll through them or-”

“ _Ooooohhh_ my God, Dickie, these are _too_ funny!” Loopy started repeatedly clicking on her screen, and Dickie’s phone immediately blew up with a Like on every photo. “You’re literally, like, the funniest person I know! This is gonna be _so_ much fun!”

Dickie laughed in response and opened up her phone to mark all these new messages as Read. She wasn’t used to this nervous feeling, but somehow it felt…nice, at the same time. Gyro would probably know the answer.


	6. maybe isn't good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Exams are going to kill me." with Dickie.

“I can’t do this, I really can’t.”

“It’s just for a few days! You don’t want to go on an adventure in the Galapagos for the weekend?”

“ _Grandma,_ please! Exams are going to _kill_ me if I don’t make time to study!” Dickie groaned. “And Gyro will kill me even worse if I have to retake BioChem. He’s the _TA!_ ”

“…so I don’t know who or what that is, but you’ll have plenty of time to study!” Goldie put an arm around her granddaughter’s shoulders. “The plane ride is a good ten hours at least! You can study then!”

“Alright…but how life-endangering is this ‘adventure’ gonna be?”

“Not very!” Goldie shrugged. “There’s apparently a Legendary Lava Lizard that _might_ be hoarding a lovely amount of-”

“Nope. Not doing it.” Dickie started to walk back to her dorm.

“Wha-!? Wait! _Dickie!!!_ ”


	7. mountain climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “…why are you looking at me like that?” and “You always look beautiful." with Scrooge/Goldie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the very early 1900s.

Their adventures weren’t always glamorous. Often they were just…dirty. Hours of climbing and sweating, digging and shuffling - often all during the same afternoon. But if the missions didn’t take hard work to get to the treasure, then what would be the challenge?

This thought was running through Goldie’s head as she grabbed the edge of the cliff she and her partner were climbing. One more pull and she’d be free to sit down and catch her breath.

Scrooge, meanwhile, was already at the top - dangling his legs over the side while he watched her struggle. He had a smug look on his face that she wanted to smack off - she was still new to this high-stakes treasure hunting!

“Do you need help, Lass?”

She grunted and pulled herself up, shuffling her arms over the side and stretching her leg to pull the rest of her body up, too. Immediately, Goldie flopped over and laid down on her back, spread out and hyperventilating.

“I guess not.”

Goldie glared up at him briefly before closing her eyes and taking a few more big breaths. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute while Scrooge enjoyed the view and she enjoyed oxygen, until she could hear her partner shuffling around.

She opened one eye to see him staring down at her in an oddly soft manner. “…why are you looking at me like that?”

Scrooge leaned closer to her and balanced on one elbow. “I just like to look at you.”

Surprised by that, Goldie scrunched her beak and scoffed. “Uh-huh. Take a good look, then. My hair is sticking in ten different directions and I’m drenched in sweat.” She rolled her eyes. “At least you’re not doing much better.”

He laughed and brought his free hand to her cheek, guiding her face towards his. “You always look beautiful to me.”

She didn’t react immediately as he pressed their beaks together, but her eyes fluttered shut just before he backed away and sat up straight again. She tried not to be embarrassed by the fact that her beak stayed puckered for a few moments after the kiss was over.

“Sorry, I know we arenae, um…” Scrooge stuttered, clearly flustered over what he’d done.

Goldie opened her eyes and smirked at him, sitting up as well. She placed one of her hands over his. “It’s fine, Scroogey. Just don’t let yourself get distracted from the real treasure.”

He gave her a nervous smile in response and watched her stand up to start the next half of their climb. Perhaps treasure hunting with someone who sends his heart racing wasn’t the best idea, but he didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.


	8. almost like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Lie still." with Scrooge/Goldie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic I'd thought about writing months ago, but never really had the inspiration to do it. And the anon who sent this prompt gave me that inspo! Thank you, anon.

When he first fell ill, they didn’t think it was anything out of the ordinary. An old man who doesn’t take the best care of his health and frequently goes on life-threatening treasure hunts; changing altitude five times a day and experiencing severe weather patterns without proper clothing?  _ And  _ who’d been on four different adventures in the past week?

Beakley was surprised he didn’t get sick more often. Certainly being 150 years old couldn’t be  _ beneficial _ for his health, after all. So they put him on bed rest despite his whining, and Duckworth’s ghost checked his temperature while they slept during the night. The kids weren’t worried, Donald wasn’t worried. There was no reason to worry.

Until day three of his fever when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started chanting in an unrecognizable language.

Immediately they consulted a local physician, who was completely baffled. Donald thought Gyro might be able to help while Beakley contacted Ludwig Von Drake - neither had a clue, but would dedicate as much time as possible to searching for the answer.

At a certain point, Scrooge went completely still and quiet, and Beakley thought this nightmare could be over. But then his body tensed up and he started to seize, and Beakley knew she had to contact the second-to-last person she wanted to deal with.

(The last being Magica de Spell, the only person they knew who was magically fluent. It was hard to deny that there was  _ some _ magic involved in this.)

Rather, she would have to find a way to get in touch with Goldie O’Gilt...whose Scrooge-esque experiences with time travel, dimension hopping, and magical artifacts made her a bit of an expert when it came to things like this. Unfortunately, she changed her phone number regularly and never stayed in one spot for long, so Beakley did the only thing she could think of:

She went on TV. As a representative of McDuck Enterprises, Bentina Beakley went on Roxanne Featherly’s program and gave a message to the world and anyone who was watching.

_ “Mr. McDuck has decided to take a relaxing vacation for the first time in his career. McDuck Enterprises’ activities will be temporarily handled by our Board of Directors. But rest assured - Mr. McDuck has plenty of  _ gold _ to stay comfortable for a little while and catch his breath.” _

It took only a day and a half until the doorbell rang and Beakley was greeted with an ever-unpleasant sight.

“Beakley.”

“O’Gilt.”

Goldie made her way into the house and looked up the stairs. “What’s going on?”

“We’re not sure. Fever, seizures, eyes darting around, mumbling in some language I don’t know.”

She huffed and headed up the stairs, adjusting the duffel bag on her back. “Got it.”

Bentina glared at the blonde as she turned at the top of the stairs, and started to follow. Obviously some items around the house would be stolen before the day was over, but the most important thing was that she cured him. They could replace gold candelabras and picture frames - they couldn’t replace Scrooge.

Goldie left the door open a crack behind her as she went in, and Beakley took the opportunity to spy. As soon as Goldie tossed her duffel bag onto Scrooge’s bed, Bentina felt a ghostly presence above her and looked up to see Duckworth being just as concerned.

(And perhaps a bit nosy. He always said he found Scrooge and Goldie’s relationship to be “a fascinating trainwreck.”)

She sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. “Scrooge, what did you do?”

He mumbled something in that language Beakley had mentioned to her, and Goldie rolled her eyes. “ _ Some  _ language...it’s just backwards Hebrew. No wonder they needed me here if they couldn’t get  _ that _ .”

Beakley squeezed the doorframe angrily, but didn’t budge. Duckworth would’ve scoffed if they weren’t trying to be quiet.

Goldie reached into her bag and pulled out a few items that looked like absolute nonsense to the housekeepers watching. There were a few large stones, some long leaves, a small mirror, and a golden hamsa with a brightly-colored amethyst in place of the pupil. The bag was still very full - Beakley realized she must’ve brought any magical healing artifact she owned.

She placed two identical leaves over his eyes and mumbled something, and Scrooge almost immediately started to shake. Beakley’s eyes widened and she almost barged into the room until Goldie grabbed one of Scrooge’s hands and forced the hamsa into his palm.

“Lie still, Sourdough, you’re going to be fine. Just lie still.”

The seizing stopped as soon as the gold touched his hand, and Beakley and Duckworth stared at each other briefly before looking back.

“You were playing around in the Dead Sea, weren’t you?” She chuckled to herself. “How else would you get possessed by a dybbuk? You’re lucky it didn’t go after one of the kids.”

Scrooge was breathing quietly - almost as if he hadn’t been shaking around just a minute before.

Goldie placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. After a few moments, she sat up slowly and grabbed the mirror, placing it face-down where her head had been. She started mumbling again and the whole house felt like it was shaking for a second and then just as suddenly...it stopped.

She picked up the mirror and, keeping it face down, smashed it onto one of the rocks. It shattered into a dozen pieces (which Beakley dreaded having to pick up later) and Goldie tossed the mirror handle onto the floor.

“Scrooge?” she asked quietly. “Are you asleep?”

He responded with a snort and a rotation of his head. Goldie just smiled. She watched him for a moment before remembering one last thing and turned on her phone’s flashlight. She forced open his eyes to take a good look at them before letting him be.

After another minute of enjoying the calming sounds of clock ticking and the air conditioning purring, Goldie stuffed everything except the hamsa (including the small mirror shards, surprisingly enough) back into her duffel bag and stood up. She side-eyed the door to the room - knowing full well that she had an audience - but couldn’t stop herself from leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Scrooge’s forehead. She smiled down at his sleeping face before turning and walking out of the door.

Beakley and Duckworth moved out of the way as she headed to the stairs.

“Wha-? You’re _ leaving? _ ” Beakley glared at her. “Don’t you want to see if he’s alright?”

Goldie rolled her eyes and grabbed the top of the railing. “He should wake up within an hour. Don’t give him any food with salt, and make sure he stays in bed at least one more day.”

Duckworth and Beakley shared a look again. “So it’s done? He’s cured?”

She was partway down the stairs before stopping to sigh and answer what she considered a series of dumb questions. “He wasn’t sick, he was  _ possessed _ . And yes, he’s fine. Don’t let him take anymore trips to the Dead Sea if he’s not going to protect himself properly beforehand.”

Beakley blinked, a bit disturbed by this information _ (and how did O’Gilt know where he'd last been?) _ , and peeked back into his room to see Scrooge turn in his sleep and start to snore like normal. He really looked like his regular old self again.

The thought of “regular old self” made Beakley slap a hand against her face. _ “Damn it!” _ She rushed over to the top of the stairs to see that Goldie had already left the mansion. A quick glance around the foyer showed nothing out of place. “I have trouble believing she left without taking something.”

Duckworth appeared next to her and looked around as well. “Your doubt is understandable, especially considering that she took a sword, an umbrella, and...a framed photograph of Mr. McDuck?”

“ _ What?! _ ”

“One from his Gold Rush days, I believe. Perhaps she took it for the memories.”

“That thieving little-” Beakley grumbled with her hands balled into fists. She inhaled deeply and then closed her eyes and breathed out her frustration. “Let’s just call it payment. If she’s right and he wakes up just fine, then he can deal with it instead.”

“Works for me. Now  _ you _ should start calling around to let everyone know he’s alright.”

“You’re not going to help?”

“Hm?” Duckworth darted his eyes back and forth before starting to float up to the ceiling. “Oh, seems I can’t! Ghostly callings, and all that. Have fun!”

Beakley glared and ran a hand through her bangs. She had a  _ lot _ of people to call.


	9. conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “They seem to think we’re in love.” with Scrooge/Goldie

They sat on the couch, Goldie’s head on Scrooge’s shoulder, and only sort of paid attention to what was playing on the screen in front of them. An old western they’d each seen a few times already and had no vested interest in.

What _was_ interesting, however, was the meddling and inquisitive comments they’d been receiving from children throughout the day. Questions about their history, the Klondike and other adventures they’d been on together in the last century. Questions about the other people in Goldie’s life. Statements about the complete _lack_ of non-family in Scrooge’s life.

It wasn’t subtle.

Goldie chuckled suddenly and Scrooge turned his head to look down at her, his beak stopping against her hair. “What’s so funny?”

“Your kids.”

He sighed. “They’re…a handful. But they mean well.”

Goldie shifted around a bit, leaning the back of her head against his arm while her long hair flowed over her shoulders. “They seem to think we’re in love.”

Scrooge didn’t look down at her, rather he stared off down the hallway, wondering if they had an audience to this chat. “…they come to these kinds of conclusions all on their own.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “That’s how kids are, isn’t it? Curious about everything that isn’t really their business.”

“Makes me glad I never had any of my own,” he said with a laugh similar to the one that sparked this conversation.

But Goldie didn’t respond, instead she just hummed briefly in a way that made Scrooge feel…odd. He couldn’t contain the sudden feeling that he’d said something wrong. But a small bout of anxiety kept his mouth shut.

“…are you watching this?”

“No,” he managed to say - grabbing the remote and shutting it off.

Goldie stood up and grabbed his hand, tugging him upright. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Scrooge followed her and decided that he was just being paranoid - Goldie would never want to spend an extended amount of time with a child, and no child would be safe in the hands of Goldie O’Gilt. She knew that, he knew that. No doubt about it.


	10. treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I want ice cream!” with Dickie + Goldie

“ _Granny_!” Dickie whined, stomping a foot on the ground.

“Hm?” Goldie looked down at the six-year-old child glaring daggers at her from the other side of the couch. “What?”

“I want ice cream!”

Goldie blinked and squinted at her granddaughter, trying to figure out where this craving came from. “It’s January.”

“Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles!”

“Alright, not really a response to that,” Goldie sighed and sat up straight. “We just got home, can’t it wait?”

“No!” She jumped forward and laid on the arm of the couch. “We already got your treasure thingy! Now I wanna get mine!”

Goldie considered that for a moment. “You want to…go on an adventure where ice cream is the treasure?”

Dickie gave her grandmother a big, toothy smile. “Yes, yes!! Your shiny gem is pretty, but ice cream is better. So let’s go!”

She laughed and stood up, already thinking of how to make up a little ‘adventure’ for the kid. “Alright, alright, let’s go.”


	11. hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I didn’t say sex party like some orgy. I said hex party! As in: witches!" with Magica/Gladstone.

Magica gasped as he walked into view, and she took in his outfit very slowly. Surely he wouldn’t have just gone along with this without asking her to clarify.

He flicked the little ball gag hanging around his neck. “After you asked me to come with, all this stuff just arrived at my place for free. Apparently I won a really weird contest.”

She slapped a hand against her forehead and groaned. “You stupid-!! I didn’t say _sex party_ like some orgy. I said _hex party!_ As in: _witches!”_

“Oh.”

Magica groaned even louder and sunk to the floor.

“Well…does the outfit still work? I don’t really have time to change.”

She opened one eye to look him over again. “…maybe. We just need a cloak.”

“I’ve got one with me. It was a _really_ weird contest.”


	12. first glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "There's only one bed." with Scrooge/Goldie.

“ _This_ is your cabin?”

She walked in and brushed away some dust she could just _feel_ in the air in front of her. “You’ve been living in this dump this whole time?”

“It’s not a dump,” Scrooge huffed as he brushed past her. He started to unpack the supplies he’d bought in town (and managed to keep from getting stolen) and store them away for safe-keeping.

Goldie took this opportunity to look around. See what this little cabin had to offer, like, say, maybe some gold or the deed to McDuck’s claim. Nothing too specific, of course. She ignored his mumbling while she opened every door to see what was up.

After a minute of wandering, she came back into the main room with her arms crossed. “There’s only one bed.”

Scrooge stared at her. “And?”

“So where the hell am I supposed to sleep?” She knew he was a terribly ruthless guy, but surely he wouldn’t just force her onto the floor?

“In the bed.”

“Oh, you _wish._ That is _definitely_ not happening.”

Scrooge stared at her for another few moments before blushing and turning away. “That’s not what I meant! I-I’m not…I’m sleeping somewhere else!”

Goldie calmed down immediately and unclenched her fists. “…where’s that?”

He shrugged. “I’ve got some extra blankets I can use.”

She frowned and scratched the side of her neck. Terribly ruthless, indeed. How was she supposed to react to such an unexpected act of chivalry?

Surprising even herself, Goldie opened her mouth and said something she didn’t say often: “Well…thank you, then.”

Scrooge barely reacted as she walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. He didn’t mind sleeping on the floor, so long as she paid him back the gold she owed him, it’d be fine.


	13. office administrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it!” with Scrooge/Goldie.

“This is ridiculous.”

“We bet and you lost, so you have to do it!” Scrooge laughed and gripped the handle to his office door. “Answer the phone, help visitors come around, be at my beck and call with coffee and papers all day…it’ll be fun! I’m sure you’ll be handin’ me your resume in just a few hours.”

“Is this a thing for you?” Goldie glared at him. “Should I warn your usual secretary?”

“Quackfaster. And she’s -”

“Right! _Emily,_ that’s it.”

“She’s on vacation, so there’s no need.” Scrooge smirked. He wouldn’t deny that seeing a woman he had…….relations with……sitting in his office administrator’s chair was a bit of a thrill. “Just remember, you have to act _professional,_ Goldie.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know how to answer a stupid phone,” she grumbled and rolled her eyes.

Scrooge smiled at her and leaned against the doorframe. “Isn’t there something you should be asking me, Ms. O’Gilt?”

With a huff, Goldie stood up and put on her biggest, fakest smile. “Would you like some coffee, Mr. McDuck?”

He laughed and headed towards his desk. He was about to have a very fun work day.


	14. scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You love me as if I deserve you" with Webby/Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine they're, like, 17-18ish. It doesn't make much difference, but that's what was in my head.

Lena stared at her hand as it shifted from black to white - shadow to feather. She could feel her corporeal form returning to her, slowly but surely, and hoped that this time it stayed for good. She couldn’t stand the thought of being Magica’s puppet again. She couldn’t stand the thought of not being able to control her own movements again. She couldn’t stand the thought of hurting Webby again.

_“Lena!”_

She lifted her head and saw the girl on her mind racing towards her. But as much as Lena wanted to lunge forward and wrap her friend in a tight hug, she hesitated. She looked away from Webby’s eyes and leaned her arms onto her knees.

Despite her obvious urge to get closer, Webby came to a stop in front of her. “…Lena? What’s wrong?”

Lena raised a hand and rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop herself from tearing up. “I-It…it’s nothing.”

Webby dropped to her knees and scooted a few inches closer. “It’s not _nothing._ We won! Magica’s gone! Why aren’t you happy?”

She pulled at her hair and sniffed miserably. “I’m scared, okay?!” Lena turned to finally look Webby in the eyes and felt the tears falling down her cheeks. “This is the third time Magica’s just…taken over! Every time we beat her I feel like I can be a person, but then she comes back and puts you in danger and I’m so scared that next time she’ll be too strong for us! And I can’t…I can’t let you keep getting hurt like this!”

Webby frowned and reflexively covered the bloody gash on her arm, having forgotten about it up until that moment. “What are you trying to say?”

Lena sniffed again and rubbed the tears away from her eyes before standing up. “I’m saying…I should leave. If I’m not near you or Scrooge, then she won’t be able to hurt you anymore.”

“But she’d still be able to hurt _you!_ ” Webby reached out and grabbed Lena’s arms. “I don’t care about some cuts and bruises! I just care about- about being with you and going on cool adventures with you and…and saving you.”

Lena wasn’t looking down at her - Webby reached up and placed one hand on her cheek to force her to look in her eyes. “I’m not scared. Magica can set up a million attacks and I know we’ll take her down every single time. So you just trust me, okay?”

Lena sniffed again and leaned down to press her forehead against Webby’s, comfortably laying her arms on Webby’s shoulders. “You love me way more than I deserve, Webs.”

Webby wiped at the tears still lingering on Lena’s face and gently kissed her beak, pulling back with a smile. “You beautiful idiot, I love you exactly how I should.”

“…I love you, too, you dork.” Lena smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her again.


	15. ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I didn’t know you could dance like that" with Webby/Lena.

It made sense, when Lena gave it some thought. The girl knew how to move. She knew like fourteen different fighting styles and could parkour between buildings that were ten feet apart. So, yeah, it made a lot of sense that this would come naturally to her. But she was also kind of awkward, and super dorky, so there was a low expectation.

But _damn_ , Webby Vanderquack really knew how to dance. Currently the song was classical, and Webby was flying around the room like a prima ballerina on a Broadway stage. It was like a switch had been flicked once the song changed - Lena still wasn’t sure why BeakTube’s autoplay sent them to a different genre, but she wasn’t complaining.

As the music drew to a close, Lena finally felt like she had a moment to speak. “ _Wow._ I…I didn’t know you could dance like that, Webby.”

Webby posed in what Lena recognized as the 4th position (hey, there were a lot of TV shows about ballerinas!) and shook her head before responding, almost as if she’d been in a trance. “Oh! Well…Granny taught me!”

“Your _grandma_ can dance like _that?_ ”

Webby laughed. “Granny says that knowing internationally popular dances and rituals are _just_ as important as knowing fighting styles!”

“Huh.” Lena shrugged. “I guess that makes sense for a spy. But you’re, like…really good. You’re telling me you’ve never been to a fancy ballet class?”

“No, no!” Webby blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “Granny says my mom was a dancer, so maybe it’s just in my genes!”

Lena walked over to her phone to pick out another song. “Well, let’s see if your mom’s genes know the Cha-Cha Slide.”

“The what?”

“Trust me, you’ll love it,” Lena said with a laugh.


	16. portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hold my hand until it's over" with Scrooge/Goldie.

“We’ve got to jump in!”

“Lass, you know how I feel about dimension hoppin’. There’s gotta be another way-”

“Scrooge, there’s no time to whine! If we don’t move now, we won’t be able to go home for another week.” She reached down and grabbed his hand. “You can hold my hand until it’s over, alright?”

He groaned. “Mocking me isnae gonna make this any easier, you- _AUGH!!_ ”

She cut him off by jumping into the portal and pulling him along, smirking on the way.


	17. ladies night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Girl’s night in" with Goldie + Dickie + Webby.

“A girls night out!” Goldie held up a wad of cash in a familiar money clip and the two girls in front of her responded with a resounding _‘ooooooh’_. “We could go shopping, get dinner somewhere nice, get some drinks-”

“Grandma.”

“Alright, ice cream, whatever. Same difference.”

“Actually,” Webby interjected. “Granny says I’m not allowed to leave the house while she’s gone unless it’s with Mr. McDuck.”

“What? She can’t possibly think he’s the responsible adult around here,” Goldie scoffed.

Webby fiddled with her thumbs. “She may have…kind of…specifically said that I shouldn’t go to a second location with you.”

Goldie rolled her eyes and Dickie pointed to herself. “What about me?”

“She didn’t say anything about you!”

“I don’t know if that makes me feel better or not.”

“Fine, fine, fine, alright, I’ve got it.” Goldie pocketed the money and pulled out her phone. “How about a girl’s night _in?_ We can order pizza, play games, watch a movie…you name it!”

Dickie smiled. “That sounds fun! What do you think, Webster?”

Webby’s eyes sparkled at her new nickname and she twirled around. “A girl’s night in! And it should be a sleepover! We can get out sleeping bags and have a pillow fight and…” She calmed down for a moment and looked down at her wrist, which bore a colorful bracelet.

Dickie and Goldie glanced at each other and then down at the younger girl again. “Webby? Are you okay?”

“Yes! I’m just thinking about Lena again, sorry!” Webby smiled and gave herself a little boop on the side of her head. “We’ll have a lot of fun tonight!”

Dickie took Webby’s hand and smiled. “You wanna play some sleepover games I learned when I was your age?”

Webby sparkled again. “ _YES!_ And I wanna do makeovers!”

Goldie sighed as the girls exchanged pop culture references regarding sleepover trivia. Agreeing to babysit while Dickie babysits was going to be a tiring night.


	18. reunited and it feels so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I know what I want, and when I want it. So come over here." with Beakley/Ghost of Christmas Future.

“It’s been a long time,” Beakley said quietly, her eyes half-lidded at the sight of an almost-lover.

The Ghost of Christmas Future stayed silent and scratched their chest, clearly feeling a little awkward. It _had_ been a long time. But they remembered this woman very well. Their brief acquaintanceship was fun and exciting, but also a bit foolish. And a bit…unfinished.

“You look the same.”

Future nodded and motioned towards the woman in front of them, shaking their hand to show a mutual feeling. There was a slightly nervousness in their movements as Beakley stepped closer.

“Everyone else has gone to bed - do you have somewhere you need to be?” she glanced up at down at Future’s cloak, taking it in as the same outfit they were wearing the last time they’d met.

They froze and lifted up both hands, trying to come up with something to say. Naturally, nothing came out. Instead, Future shook their head and tried to fight the blush on their fleshless cheeks.

“If you’re not busy, you’re welcome to join me in my quarters,” Beakley said with a shrug, walking past Future and towards the stairs. She turned to see them unmoving, but staring at her with a curious look in their eyes.

Future wanted to react more clearly, but was only able to make a few hand motions in an attempt to show interest, but hesitation. They wanted to know if Beakley really wanted this, and hoped she’d get the message.

“I know what I want, and when I want it.” Beakley put a hand on her hip and smirked down at the cloaked figure. “So come over here, or leave. Your choice.” She turned and started up the stairs again.

Future tugged at their collar and glanced left and right - making sure Present, Past, and Scrooge weren’t around - and quickly followed her. No point in fighting off a good thing.


	19. zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If a zombie bit you, I'd be heartbroken, but I’d definitely shoot you twice in the head." with Gyro + Dickie.

“Could a zombie apocalypse really happen?”

“No,” Gyro scoffed and started putting on his coat.

“C’mon! You’ve met shadow monsters and ghosts, how could zombies be a stretch?” Dickie laughed and elbowed him in the arm, slipping on her own jacket.

“It’s not the zombies themselves,” Gyro groaned. “It’s the idea of an entire apocalypse centered around them. It’s just ridiculous!”

Dickie pointed her thumb at the movie poster they were walking past. “You didn’t think _Dead Duck Rising_ was realistic?”

“Obviously not.” He zipped up his coat when a chilly wind hit his neck. “Especially the crap about turning into a zombie when someone is bitten! But not when they’re eaten? How does the body determine the difference between a bite for consumption versus a bite for companionship? And why does shooting a zombie kill it, but chopping off its head doesn’t? There’s no logic behind it!”

Dickie laughed again. “I get what you mean, I really do. But…I’m just saying, if a zombie bit you, I’d definitely shoot you twice in the head. I’d be heartbroken about it, but I’d do it.”

Gyro rolled his eyes. “Great. Well, if a zombie bit you, I’d take a DNA sample from it and work tirelessly to find you a cure.”

“Which I’m sure would only take you a few days.”

“A few _hours_ , at most,” Gyro poked a finger in her face. “Don’t underestimate my genius.”

She smiled up at him and swatted his hand away. “Alright, alright, you love me and would do anything to keep me safe, I get it!”

“Wha-?!” Gyro blushed the slightest bit and glared down at her. “D-don’t put words in my mouth! I didn’t-!”

Dickie smacked his arm and laughed again. “You’re so dramatic, Gyro! But thank you for saving me from the zombie disease.”

He frowned and shivered as the wind hit him again. “Another problem I have? This concept of zombieism as a _disease_. Are they dead or diseased? They can’t be both. The idea of them being both is just ridiculous. And _another_ thing -”


	20. drinking practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I lost the baby” with Goldie + Dickie.

“Graaaaannnyyy….Grandma!!” Dickie rolled around on the couch. “Nonna!! Avó!!”

Goldie appeared behind the sofa with a martini in hand and a frown on her face. “What?”

“I lost the baby!” Dickie shouted, sitting up straight and pointing a finger in her grandmother’s face. “I lost….I lost ‘er!”

Sighing, Goldie looked around the room to see if she could figure out what her drunk-ass granddaughter was confusing for a baby. Her eyes locked onto a small stuffed alligator that was under the ottoman and she walked around to grab it.

“Is this your baby, Dickie?” Goldie asked, holding the plushie by its tail.

“THE BABY!!!!” she shouted and lunged forward to grab the gator out of her grandma’s clutches. “Awww…my baby gatey…I’m so glad he’s okaaaayyy….”

Goldie made a disapproving expression before turning back towards the kitchen. Despite their lack of biological relation, she still kind of hoped that Dickie would’ve developed her alcohol tolerance. Clearly…that wasn’t the case. Two and a half shots and she was already like this?

She sighed again at the sound of Dickie throwing the stuffed alligator around the living room. She had a lot of prepping to do before this kid started college.


	21. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“You love me as if I deserve you.” with Scrooge/Goldie.

She’d dealt with him in all sorts of moods. He’d been happy with her, upset with her, angry with her, excited to see her…there was a small variety of emotions that she’d grown accustomed to over the years.

This time, however, she was at a loss. She’d seen Scrooge McDuck depressed, she’d seen him cry a few times before, but this was the first time she’d ever seen him at such a complete low. His eyes were red and puffy from what seemed to be hours of crying and his whole body was shaking and shivering - coming to her hotel in Dawson during this time of year was a chilly mistake if not wearing the right clothes. Scrooge had clearly traveled all the way up there without a second thought and would probably get sick because of it.

As soon as he’d shown up in the front lobby, she grabbed him and guided him up to her room, silencing her employees with a furtive glare. No one should be seeing Scrooge McDuck looking so pathetic. She sure as hell didn’t want to see it, but he’d come here for her and she had to take some responsibility for him.

“Scrooge, what’s going on?” she asked quietly, dragging him to her bed.

He sat down and stared at the floor, looking like he didn’t quite know where he was. “I lost her,” he mumbled angrily, wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

“What?”

Rather than repeat himself, Scrooge laid back and curled up into a ball. “I-I can’t…I couldn’t help her and she’s _gone_.”

Goldie came over and laid a hand on his face. “Who’s gone? I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, you know.” She couldn’t help but grow frustrated at how pathetic he was being - clearly something was _very_ wrong, but he didn’t seem to want to tell her about it.

Scrooge shook his head and grabbed her wrist, tugging her down to lay on the bed next to him. She didn’t resist and stayed silent as he rolled around and laid his forehead against her chest.

“…I’m not really good at this comforting thing,” Goldie mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “But if you’re not going to explain what happened, I guess this is the best I can do.”

He squeezed her tight and sniffed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about how Goldie will react to what he’d done. Would she blame him just as Donald did? Would she be mad at Della? Or would she just say life sucks, get used to it? It all depended on her mood. But he knew that no matter how she felt, she wouldn’t push him away right then and there. The hands she placed on his back - rubbing small circles - made him confident of that.

“You love me more than I deserve, O’Gilt,” he mumbled - once again, barely audible to the woman holding him tight.

But the sudden stiffness in her body made it clear she _had_ heard him, and he worried that he may have crossed a line. Wouldn’t it be just perfect for him to lose two of the most important women in his life just hours after each other?

Unexpectedly, Goldie softened again and didn’t move from her spot next to him. She sighed as he continued to silently sob and not explain anything to her.

“Just get some sleep, you old sourdough.”


	22. heartfelt letter and a box of chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “A package arrived for you, but there’s no return address and the box looks really old.” with Goldie + Linda.

Goldie groaned as the phone rang and rang and rang next to her bed. She was oh-so-very tempted to just unplug it (or throw it at the wall), but it was a Thursday and that was an important day for the hotel. She couldn’t just sleep through everything.

“Yes?” she muttered into the receiver, hoping it was an employee and not a customer.

“Miss O’Gilt,” came Linda’s familiar voice. “There’s a package here for you.”

“That couldn’t have waited until I put my face on?”

“Well…there’s no return address and the box looks really old. And it feels like ice. I’m concerned it’s going to scare people.”

Goldie hummed for a moment. “Alright, send it up.”

“There’s no chance it’s something dangerous?”

“Oh, please,” Goldie laughed. “When people wanna kill me, they’re much more direct about it.”

* * *

With the box in hand, Goldie had an opportunity to really take a look at it. Linda was right, it looked very, very old. At least a hundred years, if she had to guess.

“So is it safe?”

Goldie blinked at the realization that Linda was still in the room with her. “Oh, um…I believe so. It’s too old to be a bomb, it was clearly frozen so any animal in here would’ve died, and I don’t think any kind of pathogen would last in a shitty little box like this.”

“I’m really glad to work for someone who knows that off-hand.”

She rolled her eyes and put the small box on her desk, looking at the way her name was written. It was clearly Scrooge’s handwriting, but she couldn’t imagine when or why or what or _how._ “Who dropped this off?”

“Oh, uh, he didn’t say his name,” Linda tapped her chin, trying to remember. “Said the box had your name on it, so he brought it here. He was wearing a uniform, but he looked kind of dirty.”

“Like he’d been digging?”

“I guess.” Linda stared as Goldie continued to poke and prod and examine the package. “Alright, are you gonna open it anytime soon or should I get back to work?”

Goldie sighed. “Yeah, yeah, alright.”

Linda leaned over her shoulder to make sure she could see everything that came out of there - she was perfectly prepared for something grotesque or weird or murder-y or maybe even someone’s hand. What she _wasn’t_ prepared for was…

“Are those _chocolates?_ ”

Within the chocolates was a folded up piece of paper that Linda reached over and grabbed before Goldie could even react. “ _Hey-!_ ”

“ _ **To Goldie**_ , huh?” Linda opened it up and started to skim the words as Goldie snatched it back. “Come on! It was just getting good!”

“That’s _private._ ”

“You didn’t even know what it was! How can it be private?” Linda crossed her arms, but knew the argument was pointless. “Do you think those chocolates are still edible?”

Goldie hummed a bit in response and held the letter close to her chest. “Only one way to find out, right?”

Linda happily started munching on some of the morsels, but Goldie stepped over to the window to read the letter Scrooge had written her over a hundred years earlier.

Foolishly, she knew her heart was fluttering. The letter was a stupid, heartwarming confession of feelings that she probably would’ve paid to read back in the day. He wasn’t charming or poetic in the least, but the honesty in his words made her want to go see him again. Maybe this time she wouldn’t take anything after visiting, since he went to the trouble of buying her a gift.


	23. the ol sneeze n swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.” with Magica/Gladstone.

“What, are you a jinx today?” Magica pressed down her greasy hair that just had the displeasure of being shocked upwards. “Everything you try to do is going wrong!”

“It’s known to happen when I’m hit with a reversing curse!” Gladstone yelled back, not even bothering to fix his usually perfectly coiffed locks. “You can’t honestly blame me for this.”

“Your luck should’ve prevented my spell from hitting you,” she said with a shrug, clearly not sorry. “That’s not _my_ fault.”

Gladstone groaned and smacked a hand against his face before leaning over the witch’s brew in front of him. “What else do you need to get me back to normal?”

She pointed to an object behind him. “Just those newt’s eyes and a few sprinkles of curry powder.”

He stared at her while grabbing the items and handing them over. “Curry powder?”

“Don’t try to judge what you don’t understand.”

“Alright, fine, whatever,” he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I don’t have to drink this, do I?”

“Of course not!” Magica laughed. “But you will owe me two days work after all the trouble I’ve gone through.”

“If you hadn’t made the reversing curse in the first place, we wouldn’t be here!”

Magica rolled her hand towards him. “Details, details. Alright, now…” She reached into the pot and filled her hand with the substance inside - which had suddenly turned into a greenish powder. “Mixti muxti-”

Gladstone stared down at the powder and, unfortunately for the both of them, inhaled a small bit and immediately started to inhale. “Ah…ah…”

“No! Stop, you stupid-!”

“ACHOO!”

As the powder coated them and everything in the room, Magica coughed loudly and tried to bat away the cloud of dust with her hands. “You absolute buffoon! Look what you di-!”

She stopped halfway through her sentence at an unfortunate realization. Her voice sounded much deeper than usual.

“Yeah, yeah, I screwed up, I…wait.” Gladstone blinked and stared in front of him - seeing himself looking very confused and angry. He glanced down to see his slender legs leading up to a short black dress and the realization of what was happening hit him fast.

“You know what? I made the mistake of thinking this day couldn’t get any weirder. And I’m sorry for that,” he mumbled, finally noticing the slightly higher pitch to his voice. “But you can still fix this, right?!”

Magica inspected her new (and hopefully temporary) body with some interest. “ _Or_ I could just go visit your Uncle Scrooge and see what he’s up to…”

“If you can suppress your accent, _maybe_ he’ll fall for that. But I wouldn’t count on it.”

“Wha-?! I don’t have an accent!” Magica turned to a mirror nearby, knowing full well that being able to look at her current face wouldn’t change anything about the inflections in her voice. She started saying random words and sentences, and got grumpier as she went on. “Your voice sounds better this way, you know.”

“Yes, well, it’s nice to know what you’d sound like if you were American,” Gladstone laughed. “Matilda’s voice was way too different to compare, so…”

She glared at him and rolled her eyes, heading back to the table of potion ingredients. “Shut up and help me get back to work.”


	24. introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.” with Fenton/Fethry.

Fenton looked up from his notepad to see a somewhat familiar red-hatted duck smiling and waving. “Hi?”

“You’re Fenton, right?”

He nodded slowly. “And you are…?”

“I’m Fethry! Donald’s cousin!” Fethry took a seat next to Fenton on the bench, a little closer than Fenton expected.

“Oh! Um…” He sorted through his thoughts. “Are you the one who worked in that underwater lab?”

“Sure am!” Fethry smiled. “And you work in an underwater lab, too, right? One of the little Donalds mentioned they’d been in one before and I looked into it for fun!”

“Technically, yes,” Fenton wrote down some ideas that had come to mind - hoping to keep his thoughts in order during this unscheduled conversation. He had a plan to keep for the day. “So what are you doing in Mr. McDuck’s office?”

“Just came by to say hi,” Fethry wiggled his feet back and forth. “And I heard you were going to be here, so I thought I should introduce myself finally!”

“How do you know me, if you don’t mind me asking?” Fenton asked nervously.

Fethry lifted up a hand and started counting steps on his fingers. “Looked into the underwater lab, saw pictures of the employees, your picture was _very_ nice, so then I looked into who you were!” He gave Fenton a big, toothy smile.

“O-oh,” Fenton wrote down a note to look up information on ‘Fethry’ to make sure he was safe with some of his personal information in this duck’s hands. “Well, thank you. I’ve always liked having my picture taken! One of my very first independent engineering projects involved dismantling and reassembling an old photographic camera. It was quite the experiment! You see, I was…”

Fethry nodded slowly as Fenton continued to talk, scooting a little bit closer to the scientist as he did. Fenton didn’t pay any notice and kept going.

Fethry pouted and tried a different approach - leaning back on his chair and stretching so he could wrap an arm around Fenton’s shoulders. Again - no notice.

Fenton finally stopped talking about the experiment with an _“Oh!”_ and wrote down a few more ideas in his notepad. “Sorry to blather on, it’s just a project I was very passionate about as a kid.”

“Yeppers,” Fethry leaned his chin onto a hand and stared off to the other wall.

“Fenton!”

They both looked up to see Scrooge sticking his head out the door, waving his hat a bit. “Come on in, I’ve only got a few minutes to hear what you have to say.”

“Yessir, Mr. McDuck!” Fenton immediately stood up and headed for the door. “Oh, um, it was nice meeting you, Fethry!”

As he stepped through the door, Fethry crossed his arms and leaned back so that he was barely sitting on the bench anymore. He sighed. “That guy sure is a genius with facts, but boy is he stupid with people!”


	25. new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Huey discuss the frustrations of their friends not being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was not actually a prompt or a request. Well, I guess it kind of was? It stemmed from a comic I drew on twitter/tumblr and blah blah enjoy

Watching the two of them was similar to watching one of her older sister’s terribly frustrating reality TV shows. They’d bounce around subjects and make excuses to hold hands or touch each other’s arms, staring when the other wasn’t looking and talking non-stop about each other when they weren’t around.

It was started to get infuriating because, logically, they should know what’s going on. They weren’t stupid - at least, Webbigail in particular was not - so what was the difficulty here?

“Oh, Violet, Violet, Violet,” Huey said casually as he put a hand on her shoulder. “I can tell what you’re thinking right now.”

She turned to him and examined his expression. “And how exactly can you do that?” She looked down at his hand.

He yipped and pulled his hand back, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry! I just meant, um...that we’ve also noticed Webby and Lena. And their feelings. And all that stuff.”

“And yet you haven’t done anything to encourage them, I take it,” Violet surmised. “Why not?”

Huey lifted his hat and pulled out his favorite literature, opening it and pointing to a specific page. “Though the JWG has a large section about adult courting, there’s a small section dedicated to teenage courting as well. It’s not detailed, but the thing they list as ‘ _ Most Important for Teenage Romantic Development _ ’ is self-discovery.”

Violet scanned the page while he spoke. “Your book is suggesting that a relationship which manifests from friend or family meddling won’t feel as genuine to the couple as opposed to them figuring things out for themselves?”

He smiled at her and nodded. “Exactly! And trust me on this - the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook is never wrong.”

She turned her head to glance and Webby and Lena again, who had just thrown themselves into a long embrace for reasons they weren’t aware of. “Does your guidebook have any advice on dealing with the frustration of sitting back and waiting for something to happen between them?”

Huey sighed and lowered his head. “It doesn’t.”

Violet sighed, too, and started to walk away when Huey grabbed her wrist. “But! We could figure it out! I’ve added my own pages to the JWG before, I could certainly do it again!”

She raised an eyebrow at him and considered this for a moment before smiling. “So a guidebook that you’ve contributed to is the guidebook that’s conveniently always correct? You must be very confident in what you’ve written.”

“O-oh, um, yeah!” Huey tapped his fingers on the back of his book, holding it against his chest. “It’s all been first-hand information, so…”

“May I read it?” Violet held out her hand.

Huey stared at her hand for a few moments before placing his faithful guide there. “Just so long as you help me write the  _ Dealing With a Teenage Will-They-Won’t-They _ chapter.”

She smiled at him and opened up the guidebook to its first page. “I think that would be an excellent use of my time.”


	26. windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You know there’s a door, right? You don’t always have to use the window” with Scrooge/Goldie.

Conveniently, he walked into his room just as she was popping the window open. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect, in case she was planning on stealing something from his desk.

“Hey there, Scroogey!” she said as she stretched a leg over the frame. “How’s tricks?”

“…fine,” he said as he walked over to her. “You know there’s a door, right? You don’t always have to use the window.”

She smiled and got her other leg inside, jumping forward to land on her feet right in front of him. “But then I’d have to talk to Beakley and you know how much I don’t want to do that.”

He grumbled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Goldie-”

“Hmm?”

“…I have a meeting in an hour.” His hands still made their way to her waist, despite his subtle protests.

“Is that so?” Goldie responded with a pout. “Then we should hurry up and get into bed.”


	27. constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I could lie here with you forever. I wish I didnt have to leave" with Fenton/Gandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i adjusted the quote a bit because i can)

She’d never been a fan of the outdoors. Technology was her friend. Her childhood was spent tinkering with computer parts and then learning to code. Her first successful virus completely wiped everyone’s student records back in high school - a success she could never revel in without getting into trouble.

Fenton was the opposite of trouble. He was a good guy, always trying to do the right thing. And even after what happened on their first date…he still kept in contact. And it was nice. She’d never been with someone before who was actually…kind to her.

So when he asked if she wanted to look at stars with him, she ignored her hatred of spending time in the grass and the dirt and said yes. She could take off one night and just do something normal.

Coming to a park in the middle of the night wasn’t usually her idea of a good time, but Fenton was just sitting on the grass next to a little telescope. He looked cute, for some reason, and she smiled.

“Don’t most scientists watch stars from rooftops?”

Fenton turned around and smiled as soon as he saw her. It made her heart jump a bit. “Normally yes, but I’m looking for a specific constellation that I’ve determined will be best viewed from this exact spot!”

Gandra rolled her eyes and walked over to take a seat next to him. “What constellation?”

“Her name is Norma.” Fenton pointed to a certain part of the sky. “She’s small and not very bright, but her triangular positioning near the Milky Way can show me a whole big arrangement of star clusters all around her!”

“Wow,” Gandra said, raising an eyebrow in  _not-as-feigned-as-she-expected_ interest. She wasn’t an astronomer by any means, but his excitement was a little bit contagious. “I didn’t realize you had such an interest in stars.”

“I’m interested in all types of science,” Fenton said matter-of-factly. “It’s just endlessly fascinating to learn how the universe works!”

They chatted about stars and the inner workings of the universe for what felt like hours - but when there was finally a lull in conversation where Gandra could check her phone…it’d only been about twenty minutes. She let out a pathetic huff of a laugh and laid her head down on the grass.

“What’s so funny?” Fenton asked as he laid down on his back next to her.

“Nothing,” Gandra said, staring up at the sky. She crossed her legs and stretched her arms up so she was laying on her hands. “I’m just having a better time than I expected to.”

Fenton stared at her. “Why did you come if you didn’t think you’d have a good time?”

She wasn’t sure how to answer that. It’s not like she was in love with him, or even thought they’d ever really work together. But…she still came.

“I don’t know. I guess it just feels like…” She stumbled over her words, trying to pick something that wouldn’t get his hopes up too high or shoot him down too hard. “…like I could lay here with you forever.”

Fenton sat up and looked down at her, a light blush across his cheeks. “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Gandra closed her eyes and sighed before deciding it was time to go. “I have to leave.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Fenton watched her get up and followed, brushing dirt and grass off his shirt. “W-we don’t have to stay here! I was thinking we could get some boba or ice cream or-”

She closed his beak with her hand and shook her head. “Thanks for this. It was fun.”

Before he could get back to protesting, she gave him a very small and very brief peck on the cheek - his whole face light up in embarrassment and Gandra took his distraction as an opportunity to get out of there.

She didn’t spend a lot of time outdoors, but maybe if Fenton asked…she’d do that again. Talking to him - about science, about life, about the world - made her feel more at home than anything else.


	28. 1900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “They told me I’d forget about you; that I’d move on but it’s been three years and here I am" with Klondike!Scrooge/Goldie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i went thru like four different ideas for this one and here’s where it ended ENJOY)

She never liked writing letters. They always ended up being too mushy or too emotional, and the reader could never understand what tone she was trying to take. She couldn’t be her usual sarcastic self when the words were written on paper. She couldn’t be an ass as a joke on the off-chance someone took her too seriously and ended up hating her guts. All you be in a letter was completely genuine and that wasn’t how she was.

Maybe someday there would be a way for her to talk to people far away in real time. No writing things down necessary, just somehow sending vocal audio messages. Who knew what the future had in store.

This letter was even harder than usual. It was…a struggle to write, since she didn’t even know what she would say if she was talking to his face. But everyone said it would be cathartic to write down how she felt. She didn’t plan on ever giving him the letter, but maybe it would help. Nothing else had been helpful. Following him to other towns wasn’t helpful. Taking things from him wasn’t particularly helpful, either. She was very good at getting his attention, but not the best at giving it a positive spin.

She tapped her pen on the paper and sighed. How could she even start this? Dear Scrooge? Hey Scrooge? I Love You, Scrooge? None of it was right! None of it was good enough!

The blank piece of paper she hadn’t even started writing on was then crumpled up and tossed aside, like getting rid of an untouched rough draft would help her think. It did not.

As the next piece of paper started staring back at her, she was happy to hear a knock at the door. Maybe the hotel was on fire! She wasn’t in her own hotel this time, so there was no downside to that.

She opened the door and stared. “… _Scrooge?_ ”

“Goldie.”

“What are you-? How did you know I was here?” She’d followed him to another town - a damp, cold, and ugly place called Tagish - but she hadn’t announced her arrival to him yet. That was supposed to happen in the morning so she could wake him up and scare the living daylights out of him.

Scrooge rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Some people outside were talkin’ about the Star of the North being in town. Somethin’ tells me you’re not plannin’ to put on a show.”

Goldie smiled despite the situation. “No, that’s not why I came here.”

“So why _are_ you here?” Scrooge shoved his hands in his pockets, giving her a tired glare. “Tryin’ to steal my gold again?”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “And what if I am? You don’t own this town, McDuck. I have just as much right to be here as you do.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, just staring at her face, before turning away and letting out a sigh. “Look…I-I just…”

“What?” Goldie fell into a less defensive position when she noticed the light blush across his beak.

“I dinnae if you’ve been payin’ attention to the calendar, but…” He stumbled over his words a bit. “Tonight’s a, um…an important night.”

Goldie hadn’t thought about what day it was in a while. She didn’t celebrate her birthday anymore and didn’t really celebrate any holidays other than Christmas, which had only been a few days earlier.

“Oh!” She pressed a hand to her cheek. “I suppose it’s the last day of the year, isn’t it?”

Scrooge nodded. “Tomorrow is the start of a new century,” he mumbled. “I…I wasnae sure what you were doin’ tonight, but…I thought we could, um…”

Goldie stared at the darkening blush on his face and felt her heart jump in anticipation. “Scroogey, are you asking me _out?_ ”

He grunted. “It’s just-! Everyone said I’d just forget about you and move on, but…it’s been three years.” He was clearly having almost as much trouble as she did with explaining his feelings. “…and here I am.”

She smiled and leaned against the doorframe. “You know I’m never going to _let_ you forget about me, right?”

“…I know.”

“Where are you staying?” She looked him up and down, seeing the expectedly ratted clothes and lack of proper shoes. “Certainly not in this hotel.”

“I have a tent,” he spit out. “I’m not payin’ for a place to sleep when I brought my own!”

Goldie laughed and grabbed his hand, tugging him into her room. “Come on, you’ll sleep better in here.”


	29. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ You’ve never seen Harry Potter? ” with Dickie, Scrooge, and Goldie.

“MOVIE NIGHT!”

Dickie grabbed Scrooge and Goldie’s wrists and tugged them closer to her. “What are we gonna watch? A classic? Something new?”

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. “I havnae watched a movie in decades.”

“Huh???”

Goldie tried to pull her wrist out of her granddaughter’s grasp. “I prefer to see something live.”

“Wait, what?” Dickie let go of them and started counting arbitrarily on her fingers. “Does that mean you haven’t seen The Devil Wears Prada? Or Beauty And The Beast? Or…or _Harry Potter?!”_

Goldie rolled her eyes. “Is that the series of children’s movies about magic?”

Scrooge blanched. “I’m not watchin’ some  _magic propaganda_  movie!”

Dickie slapped a hand against her forehead. “Oh, my God.”


	30. crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This isn’t easy for me either" with Kit & Rebecca.

“Mrs. Cunningham…?”

She looked up from her seat, eyes red and baggy, and smiled sadly. “Hey there, Kit.”

He walked over and awkwardly played with his hands, not looking up at here. “I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Kit, no,” Rebecca mumbled and shook her head. “It’s not your fault. Baloo knew what he was doing.”

Kit sniffed. “But…but if I hadn’t been-”

She leaned down and wrapped her hands around his, trying to stop them from shaking. “You can’t keep thinking about it. He’s…he’ll be fine.”

Kit sniffed again and tore away one of his hands to wipe at his eyes. He took another step forward and wrapped his arms around Rebecca, squeezing tight.

Rebecca sighed and sat her hands on his back and head. “I know this isn’t easy, Kit. It…it’s not easy for me, either. But Baloo’s been through  _so_  much worse than this.” She hugged him back and laid her head on top of his. “He’ll be just fine.”


	31. girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I know it’s 2am but can we meet up?” with Dickie/Loopey.

She’d never had a girlfriend before.

Plenty of dates, plenty of flings. But this was the first time she’d been in a real monogamous relationship with another person. For two whole weeks.

There was a lot of stuff she wasn’t used to. Particularly, getting a text at 2 am that wasn’t a booty call.

It said: “i kno its 2 but…can we meet up?”

Dickie stared at that message for only a moment before asking where. She didn’t care if she had a class at 9 am, spending time with Loopey was worth the lost sleep.


	32. hiding place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I have to go in there with you? I didn’t sign up to play 7 minutes in hell" with Goldie & Beakley.

Working with an enemy was never easy. It wasn’t supposed to be easy, obviously, but when this particular enemy never took you seriously to begin with, it certainly didn’t make things better.

So running for her life alongside Goldie O’Gilt was not exactly how Bentina Beakley intended to spend her evening. But when ferocious monsters that may or may not have been made of shadows were hunting you down, there weren’t a lot of options.

“C’mon, Beakley, down this way!”

Bentina watched her reluctant ally quickly turn down a familiar hallway, and she sighed angrily before following. She came to a halt when Goldie stopped moving. “What _now?!_ Have you finally decided you’ll be better off on your own?”

“Don’t press your luck,  _Bentina.”_  Goldie turned to look at her. “We need to hide.”

“Of course we do,” Beakley reached over and placed her hand on the wall, roughly pushing on a spot Goldie didn’t recognize.

The wall opened up to reveal a very, very small closet. Goldie glared. “You want me to go in  _there?_  I didn’t sign up to play seven minutes in Hell.”

“Just get in, you aggravating little-” Beakley grabbed the smaller woman and shoved her into the closet, following after and shutting the wall again. “And shut your  _beak._ ”

Goldie smirked and squirmed a bit, but stayed silent. She’d take the opportunity to tease Beakley _after_  they were safe.


	33. forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You can’t just say that and then disappear!” with Scrooge/Goldie.

“That was… _nice_.”

Goldie chuckled at his pointing-out-the-obvious and pecked a few kisses on his cheek and neck. “Mmm…you think so?”

Scrooge rubbed her back gently and smiled, feeling like a zillion bucks. “I do. I feel like…you should stay here longer.”

She hummed and kissed the underside of his beak. “…maybe I should just stay here forever,” she mumbled.

He expected to hear a harsh laugh afterwards, but instead, Goldie froze in her kisses and sat up suddenly. Scrooge looked up at her, realizing that she hadn’t intended to say that out loud. “W-well, if you wanted to-”

She knocked him in the face with her side of the blanket and was already grabbing her clothes before he could say anything. “Come on, you don’t have to lea-”

His words were cut off when Goldie leaned forward and kissed him again, very briefly, before pulling back and taking three long strides to the window. “Til next time, Scroogey!”

He stared at her and huffed, feeling a bit emotionally vulnerable. “You can’t just say that and disappear, you torturous tease!!” he shouted after her, knowing she could still hear every word.


	34. pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That was super cheesy and I’m lactose intolerant" with Mark/Magica.

“What do I say, what do I  _saaaayyy???”_  Mark whispered into his phone.

The voice on the other side of the line sighed. “How should I know? Hitting on evil witches isn’t one of my skills.”

“You could at least  _try_  to help instead of just being useless!” he grunted and tossed the phone as far as he could - which wasn’t particularly far, but it managed to land in the water. He pulled out one of the back-up phones in his pocket and started typing.

_“U suck”_

He didn’t expect her to respond to that and settled on doing an internet search for ‘cool things to say to hot witches’ instead. The results were surprisingly vast, but even _he_  could tell they weren’t very well thought-out.

Still…he didn’t have a lot of options.

Taking the third suggestion he saw, Mark swiped a hand through his pompadour and quickly sauntered over to the woman on his mind, who got up from the table she’d been sitting at and started to walk away.

He appeared in front of her and leaned his arm against the wall. “Hey there.”

Magica stared down at him. “What do you need?”

Mark cleared his throat. “Did you cast a spell on me? ‘Cause I can’t get you off my mind!”

“…what?” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, um…” Mark scrolled through his phone for a second before looking back up at her again. “I’d love to ride your broomstick!”

Magica didn’t even respond that time, choosing to simply stare at him.

Undeterred, Mark picked out another line. “I could really use your help finding my  _magic wand.”_

“Alright, you’re done with this,” Magica said and grabbed his phone - crushing it in her hand. “Those were all pointless and cheesy.”

“ _Aaannndd…..?_ ” Mark asked with a hopeful look on his face.

She rolled her eyes. “And I’m lactose intolerant. Now move out of my way!”

Magica pushed him to the side and continued walking - to the bathroom, apparently - and Mark just watched her go. He smiled and grabbed another one of his back-up phones so he could text Agent Dee with the good news. “Oh, yeah. She’s  _so_  into me.”


	35. photographic memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This seems like a lot of effort to go to for a mediocre joke" with Scrooge/Goldie.

Nobody knew how to respond to her questions. Nobody even knew how to respond to her presence. It was disturbing and weird and kind of upsetting all at the same time.

“I dinnae trust her,” Scrooge grumbled, watching her from the other side of the kitchen. “This could be some sort of sick joke!”

“Though normally I’d agree with you, this seems like a lot of effort to go to for a mediocre joke,” Beakley responded, crossing her arms. “She’s never pretended to be this pathetic before…it just might be genuine.”

Scrooge continued to stare at her - blonde hair messy and tangled and cascading down her back while her eyes wandered around the room. “But…then…what do we do?”

“I’m not sure,” Beakley scratched her chin. “Didn’t Glomgold deal with something similar last year?”

“Yes, but…” Scrooge rubbed his arm. “…it made him  _better._  For her, it’s like…she’s lost.”

The housekeeper nodded in affirmation. “Then I suppose you’ll have to guide her back.”

He looked up at her in surprise. “You think it’ll be that simple?”

“If not, I’ll contact some old associates to see if anyone can help.” She dismissed him with a wave. “You should go talk to her.”

“…thank you, Twenty-Two,” Scrooge mumbled as he started to walk away.

The woman of the hour tilted her head slightly when the man on her mind slowly took a seat on the chair next to her. “Is everything alright?”

“No, Goldie, it’s not.” Scrooge closed his eyes and sighed. “My housekeeper made some excellent points, so I’ve decided to believe you. For the moment.”

She smiled and tugged at her hair. “Well…thank you. I don’t know what I could possibly gain from pretending to not know who I am, but I’m sure you have your reasons to be wary.”

He stared at her, squinting for a moment in distrust. “Just…why did you come here? Did you wake up nearby?”

“Well…” Goldie reached into her pocket, pulling out a wallet. “When I came to, I just had this. No money in it, but…”

She opened it up to reveal two photographs in the see-through sleeve. Scrooge felt his heart race when he saw his own picture - next to it a cute photo of Louie. “I…you had this on you already?”

“Mmhmm.” She pulled out the photo of Scrooge and flipped it over. “It said  _‘Scrooge McDuck,’_ so I asked the first person I saw if they knew who that was and they told me to come here to find you.” She flipped it over again and rubbed her thumb over his face in the photo. “Looks like it’s from a  _long_  time ago.”

“…it is.” Scrooge blushed and reached over to gently take the photo from her. He couldn’t believe Goldie had not just kept this for all these years, but she kept it on her at all times. Suddenly, his doubt about what Goldie was saying completely went away. There’s no way she would show him this kind of sentimentality unless she didn’t realize what she was doing.

“I was only two towns over, so I just…came here.” Goldie chuckled quietly. “I guess it was a silly thing to do, but I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“It wasnae silly.” Scrooge handed the photo back to her. “And I’m going to help you. We’ll get your memories back.”

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you!”

Scrooge blushed again and placed a hand on her back, feeling all kinds of confused. He really wanted to get his Goldie back.


	36. cliff sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If I die, I’m going to haunt you" with Webby/Lena.

“No, no, I promise it’ll be super fun!” Webby screeched, positioning the plank of wood precariously on the ledge of the cliffside. “I watched a BeakTube video about this!”

“That doesn’t make you an expert, Pink,” Lena said, peeking over the edge and looking down at the fall ahead of the. “This isn’t a good idea.”

Webby strapped on her helmet and handed one to Lena. “It’ll be fine! This is gonna be great!” She stepped each foot onto the wood plank and waited impatiently for Lena to get on right behind her.

Lena grabbed onto Webby’s shoulders. “If I die, I’m definitely gonna haunt you.”

She just laughed cheerily in response. “Aww, Lena! You’ll be like my little guardian ghost angel!”

“Not really what I was going for, but-”

Lena’s words were cut off when Webby pushed them a bit further and they started to plunge off the edge and slide down the side of the cliff - screaming the whole way.


End file.
